Trouble in paradise
by JC HOYT
Summary: Josh and Gabi run into a little trouble before their wedding.
**I don't own Young & Hungry. Happy reading!**

Josh and Gabi were about to get married. They had decided on a destination beach wedding with their family and friends.

Cathy, Jake, Nick, Sofia, Elliott and Alan came with them. They were getting married on the fourth day they were there, that way everyone had time to relax and have fun before the wedding, then everyone else would leave after the week and Josh and Gabi would stay to honeymoon alone for another week.

Gabi was having trouble with her mom not being there and Josh was trying his best to keep her happy.

At dinner her dad said "Gabi, angel, your mom would be so proud of you and I know you wish she was here, but she is here in spirit and in our hearts" they all raised their glasses for a toast.

Josh was holding her hand under the table and he squeezed it in support. Her saw her lip tremble and knew she was about to lose it.

"Excuse me" she said getting up suddenly and hurrying away from the group. Josh got up to follow but Nick stopped him.

"I've got it son" he said patting his shoulder.

Josh nodded and sat back down.

Nick found her sitting on the beach, sobbing.

"Hey" he said sitting down on the sand next to her and taking her in his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry, this is supposed to be a happy time"

"Its not you dad, I just miss her so much, I wish she was here with me for this"

"I know baby girl, but I can tell you one thing for sure, she would love Josh because he loves you the way I loved her" he told her, rubbing her back.

"She would love him" Gabi agreed with a smile and put her head on his shoulder.

Josh had come to check on her and was standing off in the distance. Nick stood up and helped Gabi up then nodded to him and he walked over to them. Nick stepped back and turned Gabi toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Nick walked away leaving them alone.

She pressed her face into his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She just nodded and continued to hold onto him tightly.

"We don't have to go back if you want to call it a night" he told her.

"No" she insisted and pulled back to look at him "We are celebrating with the people we love" she said "And Elliott" she added with a smile jokingly.

He laughed and wiped the tears off her cheeks. After she composed herself they rejoined the others and had a great evening.

The next day was the day before the wedding. All the girls were having a relaxing spa day getting massages on the beach then mani/pedis and jacuzzi time while the guys went zip lining and ATV riding.

They were all meeting back up in the early evening for a group dinner then the girls would be staying over with Gabi for a tame bachelorette gathering of drinking and romantic movies. Josh would be staying with Jake and he and the guys were going to do some drinking at the bars on the property.

When Gabi and the girls got back to the room there was an envelope waiting for her. She opened it to find prenup papers from Josh's lawyer.

She furrowed her brow looking at them. "What is this?" she asked in disbelief.

Sofia came over and looked "I didn't know you guys were doing a prenup" she said.

"Yeah neither did I" she said angrily.

"Oh honey its no big deal, its all standard stuff" she said waving her hand dismissively.

She stormed out of the room and over to Jake's room where he and Josh were. Josh opened the door. "Hey beautiful" he smiled lovingly until he noticed her stern expression then his smile faded quickly.

"Whats this?" she asked shoving the papers at him and storming past him into the room.

"Out" she said to Jake.

Jake hurried out of the room not wanting to incur her wrath.

"My lawyer insisted because of my company, I didn't think it was a big deal. Is it?" he asked, confused as to why it mattered to her.

She stared at him in disbelief "Its not a big deal that we are getting married but you are already expecting it not to work?" she asked.

"Hold on, that's not how I feel at all" he said.

"Oh no? Because I've got legal paper work that says otherwise"

"I employ people Gabi, I'm responsible for the livelihood of others. Over half of all marriages fail, do you think most of those people went into it thinking it was going to end that way?" he asked.

"Oh my God" she said in disbelief at his attitude.

He sighed, realizing how it had sounded.

"Gabi, I'm in this forever, that's why I asked you to marry me, that's why I am going to marry you on that beach tomorrow" He assured her.

"If you think you need this then we shouldn't be getting married" she said, tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked, feeling like he had been punched in the gut.

"I need to get out of here and think" she said.

"Gabi, don't do this" he pleaded.

She looked down at the diamond ring he put on her finger then up at him. She moved it back and forth on her finger but didn't take it off. She turned to go.

Josh let her have some space but then went to see her before dinner. He knocked on the door to Sofia's room and she came to the door.

"Take a walk?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, getting away from everyone.

"You don't have to sign it, I don't care. I know you don't care about my money" he told her.

"Its not about that Josh. Its about you not being sure about our future." she told him, her voice shaky.

"I am sure" he said frustrated, "What can I do to show you that?" he asked.

"What if we don't get married tomorrow?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I would be devastated" he said, swallowing hard.

"We've got to get to dinner" she said. "I don't want everyone to know about this, can we just get through dinner without drama?" she asked.

"Gabi, I want to marry you. I could not be more sure about that" he said seriously

She nodded. "I just need to think this out"

They went to dinner and there were toasts. Josh did his "It feels surreal to be here in this moment with all of you people that we love. You all know the long and sometimes rocky road it took to get us here but it was all worth it because by this time tomorrow I'm going to be able to call to call this beautiful, amazing woman that I love so so much my wife, and I cant even express to you how incredible that feels" he said. Then he turned to her. "Gabi, I cant wait to spend my life with you" he told her, his eyes full of love for her.

There was a chorus of "Awwws" from everyone.

Gabi took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly.

After dinner it was time to separate for the night, their rooms were all near each other so everyone else went to their rooms while Josh and Gabi said goodnight.

"I hate sleeping without you" he frowned.

"Its bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day" she reminded him.

"Yeah but its us, our whole life is overcoming what life throws at us" he laughed.

"True, we are a disaster" she smiled that smile that made him melt, instantly making him feel better.

"Total train wreck" he agreed. "I wouldn't change it for anything" he said sweetly.

She hugged him tight "I love you Josh"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I love you so much Gabi, I don't think you have any idea how much. And I will be on that beach tomorrow, ready to marry you" he told her and kissed her goodnight.

He started to walk away but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back, kissing him passionately.

"Alright you two, save it for tomorrow" Sofia said, as she came over to spend the night with Gabi, causing them to break apart.

He went to hang with the guys and Sofia and Gabi talked it out and Gabi realized he didn't mean anything by the prenup and decided the wedding was on. She wanted to let Josh know so she signed the prenup and had it sent over to Jake's room for Josh.

After their night out, Josh came back and found it. He opened it and saw that she had signed it. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing what that meant. He immediately tore up the papers, knowing they were unnecessary.

The next day as promised Josh was waiting for her on the beach. He was dying to see her. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw her coming toward him on her dads arm.

At seeing his smile she smiled back brightly, tears in her eyes.

When they reached him, his dad shook Josh's hand.

"Take care of her son" he told him.

"I always will Sir" Josh told him assuredly.

Nick smiled and nodded and gave him Gabi's hand and kissed her cheek as he stepped aside to take his seat.

She turned and handed Sofia her bouquet then turned back to Josh, holding both his hands in hers.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" she smiled back.

The officiant started the ceremony but they were completely lost in each other.

"The rings please"

Josh turned to Elliott for Gabi's ring and Gabi turned to Sofia for Josh's. They turned back to each other, eyes locked on each other.

"Gabrielle Jordan Diamond, do you take Joshua Xander Kaminski to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do" Gabi said assuredly, gazing lovingly into Josh's blue eyes, overcome with emotion.

Josh grinned happily showing her his baby dinosaur teeth as he slipped her moms wedding band on her finger.

Happy tears fell down her cheeks.

"Joshua Xander Kaminski, do you…."

"Yes to all that, I do" Josh said excitedly, cutting him off, causing everyone, including Gabi to laugh.

"Well if that's acceptable to the bride…."

Gabi nodded with a smile and placed his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Josh leaned down and kissed her softly and romantically, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"I love you" he whispered kissing her again.

"I love you more" she whispered back between kisses.

"It's my honor to introduce to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs Kaminski" the officiant said.

"Oh my God" Gabi said excitedly, mouth hanging open.

Everyone cheered and Josh stole another kiss from his new wife.


End file.
